1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a single focus imaging lens, which is appropriate for a factory automation (FA) camera, a machine vision camera, a surveillance camera, a digital camera, a cinema camera, and/or the like, and an imaging apparatus comprising the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As single focus imaging lenses, for example, lens systems described in the following JP2012-63380A and JP2004-219610A have been known. JP2012-63380A discloses a lens system including, in order from the object side: a first lens group that has a negative refractive power; a second lens group that has a positive refractive power; a diaphragm; and a third lens group that has a positive refractive power. JP2004-219610A discloses a lens system including, in order from the object side: a first lens group that has a negative refractive power; a diaphragm; and a second lens group that has a positive refractive power. The lens system performs focusing by moving only a part of the second lens group.